Harry Potter et le Dragon de Valachie
by Asawari
Summary: Après une cinquième année mouvementée, Harry se doute que sa sixième année ne sera pas plus reposante. Mais quand Ron lui annonce que son frère Charlie a disparu et qu'il part à sa recherche en Roumanie, il ne sait pas encore à quel point...
1. Lettres et Nouvelles

Allongé sur son lit du 4, Privet Drive, Harry Potter regardait le plafond comme s'il allait lui tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre. A vrai dire, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné outre mesure. Non pas que cette maison était dans un état déplorable, loin de là, mais plutôt qu'il avait comme l'impression que tout ce qui l'entourait était voué à s'écrouler. Il avait perdu ses parents alors qu'il avait à peine un an, et quelques semaines plus tôt, c'était son parrain, Sirius Black, qui avait quitté ce monde. Il était peut-être un peu abusif d'en venir à de telles pensées, après tout, la famille Dursley qui l'hébergeait depuis la mort de ses parents n'avaient jamais eu le moindre problème –Cela dit, Harry n'était pas sûr que cette pensée soit à même à lui remonter le moral. Harry poussa un long soupir. Comme si la mort de son parrain n'était pas suffisante, il avait dû retourner à Privet Drive endurer la mauvaise humeur permanente de sa « famille », et cela depuis deux semaines déjà. Il eut un bref frisson d'horreur à l'idée d'un Voldemort associé à son oncle Vernon, avant de secouer la tête en se rendant compte de tout le ridicule de cette pensée. Il n'empêche que pour un garçon sensé être le seul capable de débarrasser l'humanité du plus maléfique Mage Noir que le monde de la sorcellerie ait connu, il était sans doute le seul de tout Poudlard contraint à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour le reste d'une famille qu'il détestait cordialement. Il avait passé le début de l'été à attendre une invitation de son ami Ron Weasley à passer le reste de l'été chez lui au Terrier, mais depuis la lettre que Ron lui avait envoyée il y a de cela trois jours, ce n'était plus la peine d'espérer. Pour la énième fois, Harry relut la lettre de son ami, comme si cela allait en changer le sens.

_Harry,_

_J'imagine à quel point tu devais attendre d'avoir de nos nouvelles, et surtout recevoir notre invitation pour venir finir l'été chez nous. En fait, mes parents devaient juste régler quelques détails concernant ta sécurité, ton transport ; rien ne doit être laissé au hasard te concernant, surtout maintenant que le retour de Tu-sais-qui est officiel. Je me tenais prêt pour t'envoyer dès que possible la date de ton arrivée ici … Mais les évènements de ces derniers jours sont venus tout chambouler. Laisses-moi t'expliquer. Peu après mon retour au Terrier, nous avons reçu une lettre de Charlie, ce qui en soi n'a rien d'étrange, puisqu'il nous envoie régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Dedans, il nous disait que les dragons qu'ils étudient avaient un comportement étrange depuis quelques temps : un coup agressif, un coup craintif, certains disparaissant sans que Charlie et ceux qui travaillent avec lui n'ait la moindre idée d'où ils allaient (Et un dragon, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret !). Bon, à la maison, on a trouvé ça étrange, mais on ne s'est pas inquiété plus que ça. Seulement, on n'a plus eu de nouvelles de Charlie depuis. Maman commençait déjà à s'inquiéter, tu la connais, lorsqu'on a reçu une lettre d'un des « collègues » de mon frère, il y a 4 jours. Charlie semble avoir disparu et personne ne sait où il est ; un autre sorcier travaillant avec lui est dans le même cas. Dès que maman a su ça, elle s'est mise à pleurer et crier partout qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son fils adoré ; Et honnêtement, on n'en menait pas large non plus. Papa a alors décidé qu'il fallait partir à sa recherche au plus vite ; maman était d'accord, et tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'a émis aucune objection pour qu'on les accompagne avec Fred et George ! On va donc partir dès que possible, dès que mes parents auront réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Ginny (Aux dernières nouvelles, ils envisageaient de demander à ma tante Muriel… Ginny a beau être une véritable peste, je ne lui souhaite pas). Bill voulait venir avec nous, mais il n'a pas réussi à négocier un congé auprès de Gringotts, et comme il va repartir en Egypte pour deux mois, il ne peut pas héberger Ginny. D'ailleurs, ça risque de ne pas être un cadeau, vu comment elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir venir avec nous, mais papa et maman n'ont rien voulu ne peux pas te cacher que tout cela m'inquiète beaucoup. Je suis bien déterminé à trouver ce qui est arrivé à mon frère, mais j'ai peur, Harry. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela va durer. Je ne sais même pas si je serais à tes côtés pour le retour à Poudlard. Je suis désolé à l'idée de te laisser seul alors qu'Hermione va sûrement déjà commencer à te bassiner avec les ASPICS de l'an prochain ! J'essaierai de te donner des nouvelles dès que possible, mais les liaisons Roumanie-Royaume Uni sont longues pour les hiboux._

_Ron_

_P.S : Comme je ne pense pas pouvoir te le souhaiter le jour même, je te souhaite d'avance un joyeux anniversaire, mon vieux !_

_P.P.S : Ne te tracasses pas avec tout cela, c'est une histoire de famille ! Cette fois, ce n'a rien à voir avec Tu-sais-qui et toi !_

Une nouvelle fois, Harry eut un pincement au cœur à la lecture du dernier _Post Scriptum_. Il savait que Ron n'avait pas voulu le blesser, et il avait déjà eu affaire à la « maladresse » de son meilleur ami. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que Ron semblait penser que les problèmes que sa famille avait du affronter par le passé, était uniquement lié à la relation qu'il entretenait avec les Weasley. Harry pensa un instant qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tort… Harry fut tiré de ces sombres réflexions par un tapotement contre le carreau de sa fenêtre. Il se redressa et reconnut le plumage blanc de sa chouette Hedwige. Il s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir, et constata qu'un second hibou, plus petit et de couleur fauve, était également là. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le sceau de Poudlard sur la lettre qu'il portait. Les vacances n'étaient pas suffisamment avancées pour qu'il puisse s'agir de la liste de fournitures à avoir pour la rentrée. Harry pâlit alors à la pensée qu'il s'agissait forcément des résultats des Buses, examens qu'il avait passés à la fin de sa cinquième année. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour son ami Hermione Granger, qui devait être au bord de la crise de nerfs à ce moment-là. La main fébrile, il décacheta l'enveloppe, et s'aperçut qu'elle contenait deux parchemins. Il saisit le plus petits des deux, et eut la surprise de reconnaître l'écriture particulière d'Albus Dumbledore

_Cher Harry_,

_Bien que je sais que tu n'as sans doute pas encore la tête à ça, il faut que nous nous ayons une discussion à propos de l'héritage de Sirius, bien que les choses soient assez simples. Je te propose donc de me retrouver le 19 juillet sur la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme, sur les coups de 15h. Si cela te convient, il te suffira de poser ta main sur ton oreiller à 14h59. Il faudra aussi que nous parlions de la suite de tes vacances. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S : Permets-moi de te féliciter pour les résultats que tu as obtenus à tes BUSE._

Si l'évocation de l'héritage de Sirius avait fait passer une ombre sur le visage d'Harry, celle-ci avait été remplacée dans l'esprit d'Harry par une certaine curiosité lorsque le directeur de Poudlard avait évoqué ses vacances, puis par une sorte de joie lorsqu'il avait lu le post scriptum. Si le directeur de Poudlard le félicitait pour ses résultats, c'est que ceux-ci devaient être plutôt bons. Harry s'empressa de prendre le second parchemin, qu'il lit avec attention :

_BREVET UNIVERSELLE _

_DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort Exceptionnel (E) _

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient une des notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU_

_Astronomie : A_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

_Sortilèges : E_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal : O_

_Divination : P_

_Botanique : E_

_Histoire de la magie : D_

_Potions : E_

_Métamorphose : E_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry eut un vrai sourire. A part deux matières –Qu'il savait déjà avoir loupés-, il avait réussi dans toutes les autres. Certes, il n'avait pas obtenu la note maximale en potions, ce qui semblait indiquer la fin de sa carrière d'Auror avant même qu'elle ait commencé ; Mais obtenir un Optimal aurait été un vrai miracle, et Severus Rogue, son professeur de potions, aurait surement hurlé au scandale.

L'esprit plus tranquille qu'avant, bien qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à ses BUSE avant, Harry repartit s'allonger sur son lit, mais un cri strident lui rappela qu'Hedwige lui apportait aussi une lettre. Il détacha celle-ci de la patte de sa chouette, et reconnut instantanément la fine écriture d'Hermione, le dernier membre du trio. Il se sentit un peu gêné de ne pas voir écrit à sa meilleure amie avant ; Pour être honnête, il ressentait une certaine culpabilité par rapport à sa blessure à l'épaule, et surtout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il l'avait écouté, Sirius serait encore en vie à présent… Harry préféra lire la lettre d'Hermione avant que ses tristes pensées ne reprennent le dessus.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que le début de tes vacances se passe aussi bien que possible. J'ai cherché pendant des heures comment formuler ce début de lettre ; te demander si ça va, si tout se passe bien, me semble tellement dérisoire alors que je sais quelle épreuve tu traverses. Mais finalement, j'ai quand même décidé de rester dans le conventionnel, d'une part parce que j'ai réellement envie de savoir comment tu vas, et d'autre part, parce que toutes ces choses futiles peuvent nous faire penser à tout ce qui nous préoccupe, tout ce qui est tellement concret. C'est pour cela que d'attendre et attendre encore les résultats de nos BUSE. C'est drôle, hein ? Après l'épisode du ministère, on pourrait penser que je m'en moquerais éperdument. Et bien, c'est raté. Tu dois trouver ça ridicule, Harry, surtout que tu dois te dire que comme d'habitude, tout ira bien pour moi à ce niveau-là (Et pourtant, je te promets que j'ai quelques doutes sur mon épreuve de Runes et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal… D'accord, j'arrête-là).Ma blessure à l'épaule a parfaitement guéri, grâce aux potions que m'a prescrites Madame Pomfresh. Elle reste un peu raide encore, mail'ids le professeur Flitwick m'a donné quelques exercices à faire pour améliorer ça, et bientôt, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. _

_Je vais bientôt partir en vacances dans le sud-ouest de la France, près de l'océan Atlantique, dans un endroit appelé « les Landes ». A vrai dire, je devais déjà être parti, mais mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils devaient d'abord réglé quelques problèmes avec leur cabinet de dentiste. Ca m'étonne un peu, d'habitude cela ne nous empêche pas de partir en vacances à la date prévue, mais il faut croire que les problèmes dentaires sont à la mode chez les non-sorciers ! En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'y être, la France est un très beau pays, je suis sûr que tu adorerais ! J'espère pouvoir trouver quelque chose de typiquement français pour ton anniversaire. _

_A mon retour de France, il me restera à peine un mois pour me préparer à la rentrée. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Ce serait tellement bien ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est incroyable de voir comment tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les trois nous a rapprochés. Tu te rappelles de nos premières discussions ? On en a fait du chemin depuis. J'ai déjà hâte de vous revoir. Vous me manquez. Tu me manques, Harry. Etre passé si près de la mort m'aide à prendre conscience de tout cela. _

_Hermione_

_P.S : Merci encore pour ce sifflet. Quelle super idée tu as eu là ! _

Harry resta songeur un long moment après avoir fini la lettre d'Hermione. A vrai dire, il avait un peu de mal à assimiler tout ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer dans quel état se trouvait le moral de son amie. Il relut avec amusement le passage sur les buses, pensant qu'à ce moment elle devait être particulièrement soulagée. Il ressentit une once de culpabilité au moment du passage concernant l'épaule de la jeune fille, puis un peu d'envie lorsqu'elle parla de ses vacances en France. Décidemment, entre elle et Ron qui partait en Roumanie, après avoir été en Egypte, il aurait bien aimé sortir un peu du Royaume-Uni lui aussi…

Il repensa au sifflet qu'Hermione évoquait à la fin de sa lettre. A la fin de l'année précédente, il avait eu l'idée de lui donner un sifflet magique, lui permettant d'appeler Hedwige, qu'importe où la chouette se trouvait. La jeune fille n'avait pas d'hibou, et Harry avait voulu ainsi s'assurer qu'elle pourrait leur écrire si jamais elle en ressentait l'envie, et visiblement, il avait bien fait. Il hésita à lui répondre tout de suite, puis se dit que cela pouvait attendre deux jours et son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Il aurait sans doute de nouvelles choses à lui dire à l'issue de celle-ci, et il était inutile d'épuiser Hedwige plus que nécessaire.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry se trouvait une fois de plus dans sa chambre, obnubilé par la crainte de rater l'heure du rendez-vous fixé par Dumbledore. Est-ce que sa montre était bien réglée ? Harry hésita à aller regarder l'horloge du salon, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de ne pas être là à l'heure. Soudain, à 14h59 précise, l'oreiller d'Harry se mit à scintiller d'une étrange lueur bleutée, qu'Harry savait être caractéristique des portoloins. Il s'empressa de poser sa main dessus, et se sentit aussitôt aspiré. Dès qu'il fut arrivé à destination, il reconnut qu'il était bien à l'endroit convenu, et que comme prévu, Albus Dumbledore se trouvait en face de lui.

-Bonjour, Harry.


	2. Discussions en terrasse

Harry regarda celui qu'il considérait comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Bien qu'ayant peut-être l'air un peu plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée, il émanait toujours de lui cette aura, étrange mélange de puissance et de bienveillance. Au bout d'un instant, il reprit contenance, et répondit au directeur de Poudlard.

-Bonjour, professeur.

Le vieil homme le fixa un instant de son regard perçant. Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé, mais Dumbledore reprit vite la parole, tandis que deux coupes de glace au citron faisaient leur apparition.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours, Harry. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment cela se peut que tu te laisses parfois déborder par tes émotions, comme l'a déjà souvent répété le professeur Rogue, et en même temps sembler si maître de toi après les dures épreuves que tu as traversées.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry fut décontenancé. Etait-ce une question ? Dumbledore attendait-il qu'il réponde quelque chose ? Il finit par décider que oui, et choisit avec soin les mots qu'il allait employer.

-J'ai été habitué très jeune à ne pas avoir la vie des plus faciles, professeur. Ce que je traverse aujourd'hui n'est qu'une épreuve un peu plus dure que les autres.

Il ne voulait pas laisser à penser qu'il se plaignait ou quoi que ce soit, aussi reprit-il très vite la parole.

-Du moins c'est comme ça que j'essaie de raisonner. Surtout ne pas laisser la moindre occasion au camp d'en face de penser que je suis vulnérable. Pour cela, il me faut essayer de ne rien laisser paraître qui pourrait leur faire croire que je suis abattu.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, et resta songeur un moment, avant de répondre à Harry.

-Tu parles avec sagesse, Harry. Mais n'oublies pas que l'amour et toutes les émotions qui t'habitent sont ta plus grande force.

Une fois de plus, Harry resta perplexe. Le directeur de Poudlard semblait toujours parler par énigme. Le gryffondor était incapable de déterminer si le sorcier approuvait son désir de sembler maître de soi. Harry soupira mentalement en se disant que la réponse était sûrement plus compliquée qu'un simple « oui » ou « non ».

-Harry, cela te semble peut-être un peu tôt, mais il faut que nous réglions la question de l'héritage de Sirius. Comme il te considérait comme la seule famille proche qui lui restait, avec Nymphadora Tonks et sa mère, il t'a légué l'essentiel de ses biens. Dans les grandes lignes, il s'agit d'une somme d'argent plutôt importante, qui s'additionnerait à celle que contient déjà ton coffre de Gringotts, de nombreux livres sur la magie, dont certains particulièrement rares, et bien sûr, la maison du 12, Square Grimmauld. Saches que l'Ordre du Phoenix a pour l'instant déplacé le lieu de ses réunions en attendant de savoir ce que tu décideras à ce sujet.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner, pas déjà, répondit précipitamment Harry. Gardez la maison comme QG de l'ordre, au moins elle servira à quelque chose.

Dumbledore acquiesça silencieusement, avant de faire apparaître un parchemin qu'il tendit à Harry.

-Ceci est la liste de tous les ouvrages qu'il te lègue. Il te suffit de donner un coup de baguette sur le titre de celui qu'il t'intéresse pour qu'il apparaisse. Il y a parmi ces livres de quoi ravir ton amie Hermione, tant certains sont presque uniques. Je pense cependant que toi aussi tu y trouveras de quoi t'intriguer. Sirius a mis une étoile devant ceux dont ils pensaient qu'ils étaient à même de t'intéresser tout particulièrement.

Harry hocha la tête, et mis le parchemin dans sa poche, préférant le lire une fois qu'il serait seul et qu'il aurait tout le temps nécessaire.

-Autre chose, Professeur ?

-Concernant l'héritage, ce sera tout Harry. Cependant, je suis certain que tu seras heureux de savoir que ce matin, j'ai réussi à obtenir du Ministère de la Magie qu'ils consentent à présenter leurs excuses pour l'offense faite à Sirius pendant les seize dernières années. Cela ne sera à ne pas douter parmi les premières pages de la Gazette de demain.

Harry sentit un poids quitter sa conscience. Ainsi, la mémoire de son parrain ne serait plus bafouée… La discussion semblait finie, mais Harry se souvient alors que Dumbledore voulait s'entretenir avec lui de toute autre chose.

-Professeur, vous aviez écrit dans votre lettre que vous vouliez parler avec moi au sujet de la suite de mes vacances.

-Je le sais, Harry. Les derniers évènements en Roumanie ont certainement perturbé tes projets estivaux, je le crains.

Harry acquiesça, et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui le tourmentait tant depuis la lettre qu'il avait reçue de la part de Ron.

-Professeur, est-il certain que Voldemort est étranger à ce qui se passe là-bas ?

-D'après les renseignements de l'Ordre, ni lui ni aucun de ses Mangemorts n'est allé là-bas récemment, c'est tout ce que je sais, Harry.

Harry fut soulagé, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser au fond de lui que Dumbledore était bien plus inquiet que ce qu'il montrait.

-Et savez-vous ce que Mr et Mme Weasley ont décidé pour Ginny ?

-Elle est parti chez son amie Luna Lovegood et son père, qui ont fort gentiment accepté de l'héberger aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Visiblement, Ginny avait réussi à échapper à sa tante Muriel. Harry posa ensuite une des questions qui lui trottait le plus dans la tête.

-Professeur, vais-je devoir passer tout l'été chez les Dursley ?

-Ce n'est pas encore le moment de parler de tout cela, Harry. En attendant que ce moment soit arrivé, permets moi de te demander si tu as déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce que tu feras après Poudlard ?

Harry ne comprit pas ce que Dumbledore entendait par « Ce n'est pas encore le moment de parler de tout cela » ; Cependant, il connaissait suffisamment le directeur de Poudlard pour qu'il sache qu'insister ne servirait à rien, aussi préféra-t-il répondre à la question posée.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout cela me semble si loin, et puis…

Harry stoppa sa phrase et son regard s'assombrit ; Ce fut Dumbledore qui finit pour lui.

-Tu ne sais pas si tu vivras suffisamment longtemps pour avoir à te préoccuper de tout cela.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, évitant de regarder son interlocuteur, qui continua.

-Vois-tu Harry, je comprends tout à fait que tu puisses penser avoir d'autres priorités. Cependant, faire des projets, c'est se donner confiance en notre réussite. De plus, ce qui peut te sembler futile à côté de la lutte contre Voldemort est le meilleur moyen d'éviter que les temps noirs que nous traversons n'occupent la totalité de tes pensées.

Harry reconnut dans les paroles de Dumbledore ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit dans sa dernière lettre. Réprimant un sourire, il répondit à la question initiale d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà discuté un peu de tout cela avec Madame McGonagall, ainsi que cette chère Dolorès Ombrage, l'an dernier. J'ai leur ait dit que j'avais envisagé des études d'Auror, et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'autres idées.

-Donc tu penses que si nous parvenons à vaincre Voldemort, ce dont nous ne doutons pas, tu continueras à combattre les Forces du Mal ?

-Il y aura toujours des partisans de la Magie Noire. Peut-être qu'un jour, un nouveau Voldemort fera son apparition… De plus, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'est la seule matière où je suis un peu plus doué que la plupart des autres élèves.

-Avec le Quidditch, Harry.

-Oui, avec le Quidditch, mais…

Harry s'interrompit, réfléchissant à ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire.

-Vous voulez dire que je pourrais envisager une carrière de joueur professionnel de Quidditch, monsieur ?

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas, Harry ?

-Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Le Quidditch semble tellement futile à côté de ce que nous vivons…

-Harry, tu as eu jusqu'à présent une vie bien moins futile, comme tu dis, que les autres enfants. Pourquoi ne pas faire un peu ce qui te plaît le plus ensuite ? De plus, une carrière de joueur de Quidditch ne dure pas toute une vie, et rien ne t'empêche d'enchaîner ensuite avec une carrière d'Auror. Ce qui est important, c'est que tu fasses ce dont tu ais le plus envie. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais il me semble que le moment de discuter de la suite de tes vacances est arrivé.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Dumbledore voulait dire ; Voyant le directeur de Poudlard fixer quelque chose derrière lui en souriant, il se retourna pour suivre son regard. Ce n'est qu'en voyant une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux iris chocolatés, aux côtés de deux adultes, qu'il comprit.

-Hermione !

Alors qu'un franc sourire se dessinait sur son visage, la jeune fille se précipita sur lui pour le serrer de toutes ses forces. Un peu surpris, Harry répondit un instant à son étreinte, avant de saluer les deux adultes, qu'il savait être les parents de la jeune fille. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se demanda ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien faire en compagnie de ses parents sur le Chemin de Traverse en plein mois de juillet. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore, comme pour lui demander du regard de plus amples explications. Il put voir passer un éclair de malice dans les yeux du puissant sorcier, qui salua Hermione et ses parents, avant de faire apparaître trois chaises supplémentaires et d'engager la conversation le plus naturellement du monde.

-Que désirez-vous donc commander ? Leurs sorbets au citron sont délicieux –N'est ce pas, Harry ? Mais jetez-donc un œil à la carte !

Harry, qui avait dévoré sa coupe de glace sans même s'en rendre compte, soupçonnait le vieil homme de bien s'amuser. Par contre, lui-même commençait à être de plus en plus intrigué, et pour tout dire, de plus en plus impatient de savoir de ce que tout cela signifiait. Tandis qu'Hermione commandait un sorbet au citron et ses parents une simple tasse de thé, Harry ne put réfréner plus longtemps sa curiosité.

-Professeur, suis-je le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe ?

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il vit les parents d'Hermione sourire ; cependant, leur fille semblait anxieuse, et donnait l'impression de fuir le regard d'Harry. Un peu décontenancé, le brun tourna son regard vers Dumbledore.

-Tu vois Harry, commença celui-ci, quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé en Roumanie pour Charlie Weasley, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'un été entier à Privet Drive n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution pour ton moral. Or, je ne pense pas qu'un Harry de mauvaise humeur soit la meilleure chose que puisse souhaiter l'Ordre du Phoenix, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Après avoir envisager plusieurs solutions, j'ai décidé de demander à Mr et Mrs Granger s'ils pouvaient t'emmener avec eux en vacances en France. Ils ont eu la gentillesse d'accepter ; Reste à savoir désormais ce que tu en penses.

Harry resta bouche bée. Partir en vacances avec Hermione et ses parents ? Un sourire apparut brièvement sur son visage, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils, sous le regard étonné des parents d'Hermione.

-Professeur, est-ce que ça n'est pas risqué par rapport à Voldemort ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry pose cette question.

-Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Voldemort fasse beaucoup plus parler de lui, maintenant que son retour est officiel ?

Harry fut bien obligé de répondre que oui ; le peu de nouvelles contenant Voldemort l'avait énormément étonné.

-En fait, on a beaucoup contrarié ses projets en pratiquant une surveillance active sur tous les sorciers soupçonnés de pouvoir être séduits par les desseins de Tom. Difficile pour eux de faire savoir leur allégeance alors que tous leurs gestes sont épiés. Tom Jedusor pensait pouvoir compter sur des troupes nombreuses dès son retour ; Certes, ses effectifs gonflent de plus en plus, mais pas aussi vite qu'il le pensait. Une action d'envergure serait risqué, pour lui comme pour nous. C'est un étrange match où il semble que celui qui attaquera le premier n'aura pas l'avantage, pour l'instant du moins. De plus, l'Ordre et le ministère lui mettent bien des bâtons dans les roues ; De plus, il ne veut pas rater encore une occasion de t'anéantir. La prochaine fois, il aura étudié chaque détail ; mais en attendant, tu es encore tranquille pour le moment. Malgré tout, il vaut mieux être prudent, et j'ai contacté le ministère français pour que certains de leurs Aurors patrouillent près de votre lieu de vacances, du moins si tu acceptes d'y aller.

Harry hésita. Malgré un Dumbledore qui se voulait rassurant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en partant avec eux, il mettait Hermione et ses parents en danger. Pesant le pour et le contre, il laissa son regard vagabonder autour de la table, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise celui d'Hermione. Il fut surpris de la voir encore plus tendue que toute à l'heure, et elle semblait au bord des larmes. Il comprit aussitôt, surpris de sa propre perspicacité.

-Je suis d'accord, Professeur, si Mr et Mrs Granger n'y voient pas d'objection.

-Bien sûr que non, Harry, répondit Mrs Granger en souriant.

-Excellent, s'exclama Dumbledore, qui semblait véritablement ravi. Il ne reste plus qu'à s'occuper des détails. Je pense que vous pourrez prendre l'avion –Les moyens moldus sont souvent les meilleurs si on veut voyager incognito – d'ici deux jours. Cela te laissera le temps de préparer tes affaires, Harry. Vous partez pour deux semaines si je ne m'abuse, et il est possible que tu ne repasseras pas par Privet Drive avant la rentrée. Je te conseille donc d'emporter tes affaires pour Poudlard, ou du moins de les préparer pour que quelqu'un vienne les prendre pour toi. Oh, j'ai obtenu du ministère qu'il ferme les yeux sur vos éventuels recours à la magie pour la fin des vacances, pour des raisons de sécurité.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant ce que Dumbledore voulait dire. Celui-ci se leva, et indiqua l'oreiller qu'Harry avait posé sous sa chaise. Celui-ci comprit que l'heure du départ avait sonné. Il salua Dumbledore, Mr et Mrs Granger, et se tourna vers Hermione, qui semblait comme libérée d'un énorme poids. Harry lui sourit à pleines dents, et lui un petit signe de la main.

-A dans deux jours, lui murmura-t-il, avant de poser la main sur l'oreiller qui s'était mis à scintiller d'une lumière bleutée.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Quand Dumbledore lui avait dit que les Granger viendraient le chercher d'ici deux jours, il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander à quel moment de la journée exactement. Résultat, il était debout depuis l'aube, et avait attendu avec impatience le moment où la sonnette d'entrée retentirait. Il en était de même pour les Dursley, qui ne semblaient pas mécontents de se débarrasser de lui pour deux semaines au moins. Ils avaient été rassuré du fait que les personnes qui viendraient chercher Harry n'avaient rien de plus sorcier qu'eux –Pour deux d'entre eux du moins. Cependant, les heures défilaient, et la nuit était tombée alors qu'Harry commençait à désespérer. Se pouvait-il que les dispositions à son égard aient changé ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit la sonnette. Il fut debout en un éclair, attrapa sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige, qui était vide –Il avait préféré laissé sa chouette aller seule en France plutôt que de devoir s'attirer des ennuis à l'aéroport à cause d'elle. Il descendit les escaliers à toute allure, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Hermione se tenait sur le perron, et elle sourit lorsqu'elle le vit avec sa valise.

-Bonsoir, Harry ! Mon père pensait qu'il aurait été bien qu'il vienne se présenter à ton oncle et ta tante, pour qu'ils sachent avec qui tu partais, mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine.

-Tu as bien fait, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Après avoir crié aux Dursley qu'il s'en allait, sans obtenir le moindre son en retour, il la suivit jusqu'à un taxi noir qui était garé juste devant le 4, Privet Drive. Après avoir mis sa valise dans le coffre, il s'engouffra dans le taxi à la suite d'Hermione. La mère de cette dernière se trouvait aussi sur la banquette arrière, tandis que son père se trouvait à l'avant, à côté du chauffeur. Après qu'Harry ait salué les parents de son amie, le taxi se mit en route pour l'aéroport.

Ni Harry ni les membres de la famille Granger ne parlèrent beaucoup. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet quand à une éventuelle attaque de Mangemorts, voire Voldemort lui-même. Cependant, le trajet se passa sans encombre, et Harry et les Granger se retrouvèrent bientôt devant l'entrée de l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Hall, qui était encore très fréquenté malgré l'heure tardive, Hermione attrapa Harry par le bas et lui murmura quelques mots d'un ton assuré :

- Passes moi ta valise, Harry.

Malgré sa surprise initiale, Harry obtempéra sans discuter, faisant confiance à sa meilleure amie. Son étonnement augmenta quand il la vit entrer dans les toilettes des filles avec son bagage. Est-ce que Hermione voulait fouiller dans ses affaires ? Non, c'était insensé. Heureusement, Hermione fut vite de retour, et devant l'interrogation muette qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Harry, elle lui expliqua à voix basse :

-J'ai juste enchanté ta valise de façon à ce que les Moldus n'y voient rien d'anormal si jamais il leur venait à l'idée de la fouiller.

Harry eut un sourire devant la prévoyance habituelle d'Hermione ; Il aurait été incapable d'y penser tout seul.

Après avoir enregistré leurs bagages, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement, où ils n'attendirent qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de monter dans l'avion qui devait les amener à l'aéroport de Bordeaux. Harry était assis du côté du hublot, Hermione à sa gauche, tandis que les parents de son amie étaient quelques rangées devant. Harry n'étant jamais monté dans un avion, il écouta avec intérêt les consignes de sécurité qui furent donné en anglais puis en français, qu'Harry ne comprenait pas du tout. Si Hermione n'avait d'abord prêté aucune attention aux consignes données en anglais, elle sembla intensément concentrée lorsque la voix française se fit entendre. Une nouvelle fois, Harry l'interrogea du retard, et elle lui apprit que lors de ses précédents voyages en France, elle avait essayé d'apprendre un peu le français, et voulait voir si elle parvenait toujours à comprendre cette langue. A en voir l'expression réjouie sur son visage, Harry devina que cela devait être le cas. Une fois que l'avion eut décollé, Hermione et Harry se mirent à discuter à voix basse, évitant autant que possible l'évocation de termes faisant allusion au monde sorcier. Très vite, leur discussion porta sur Ron et ce qui se passait en Roumanie. Harry se rendit très vite compte qu'Hermione s'inquiétait autant que lui, si ce n'est plus… Il se promit d'envoyer Hedwige très vite aux nouvelles.

Londres-Bordeaux n'était pas un vol très long, et Harry se retrouva vite en compagnie des Granger dans la voiture que ceux-ci avaient louée. Il était déjà minuit passé, et leur lieu de vacances se trouvaient à deux heures de routes de l'aéroport. Très rapidement, Harry sentit la tête d'Hermione s'appuyer sur son épaule. Il sourit en constatant le doux sommeil dans lequel avait sombré son amie, et se mit à laisser son regard vagabonder sur le paysage obscur qui défilait par la fenêtre.

Harry ne s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination qu'une fois que le père d'Hermione eut coupé le moteur. Il secoua doucement le bras droit d'Hermione pour la réveiller ; il eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit l'air endormie de la jeune fille. Cependant, elle retrouva vite ses esprits lorsqu'elle eut compris qu'Harry ne l'avait pas réveillé sans raison. Elle ouvrit sa portière, vite imité par Harry, et tout deux contemplèrent ce qui allait être le lieu de leurs vacances. Harry resta bouche bée lorsqu'il vit la villa qui se tenait devant eux. Elle avait un charme certain, avec sa façade en partie recouverte de lierre, et ses murs orangés. Harry ne pipait mot, et Hermione dut le tirer par le bras pour qu'il la suive à l'intérieur. Celui-ci était tout aussi agréable, décoré avec simplicité mais de façon assez harmonieuse. Outre un grand salon, faisant également office de salle à manger, on trouvait une cuisine, deux salles d'eau et deux chambres. Harry et Hermione partageaient l'une des deux, où se trouvaient simplement deux lits, une armoire, un bureau et deux fauteuils.

Après avoir amené sa valise jusque dans leur chambre, Harry s'allongea sur son lit tandis qu'Hermione était dans leur salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en sortit en pyjama – un simple bas de survêtement noir et un long t-shirt bleu ciel –, Harry prit à son tour la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il vit que son amie ne dormait pas encore et semblait l'attendre, assise dans un des fauteuils. Il s'installa dans le deuxième fauteuil, en face d'elle, et lui posa la question qui l'intriguait depuis leur arrivée :

-Dis Hermione, elle est à vous cette maison ?

-Non, Harry, répondit-elle en souriant, elle appartient à des amis de mes parents qui ont accepté de leur louer pour ces quinze jours. J'ai déjà passé plusieurs été ici…

-En tout cas, elle est géniale. En plus, on voit la mer de la terrasse !

-Pas la mer Harry, l'océan ! C'est très différent, surtout que nous sommes tout prêt de Hossegor, un des endroits les plus réputés pour les surfeurs !

-Tu sais surfer, Hermione ?

-Oh non, je n'ai jamais essayé. Je me contente de regarder quand je vais à la plage…

-Ah, le fameux charme des surfeurs … plaisanta Harry.

-Idiot ! Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à fantasmer sur un garçon simplement parce qu'il a une planche de surf sous le bras.

-Je sais, Hermione, je plaisante.

-J'espère bien, Harry.

- … Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Tu penses que le professeur Lockhart faisait du surf, avant son « accident » ?

-Harry ! S'indigna Hermione en lui lançant un coussin à la figure, qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à attraper au vol en riant, avant de déclarer qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller se coucher, s'ils voulaient pouvoir profiter de la journée du lendemain.

Alors que tout deux s'allongeaient dans leur lit respectif après avoir éteint la lumière, Harry posa une dernière question :

-Dis, tu as prévu quelque chose de spécial pour les jours qui viennent ?

-Pas particulièrement, non. Profiter de la plage, faire des balades, aller manger des glaces à Hossegor, faire les devoirs qu'on a pour la rentrée….

-J'ai déjà fait les miens, Hermione ! protesta Harry.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda suspicieusement Hermione. Tu ne cherches pas plutôt à éviter de les faire ?

-Hermione, tu sais, les activités proposées chez les Dursley n'ont rien d'enthousiasmant, se désola Harry.

-J'avais oublié, rigola Hermione. Ca tombe bien, j'ai fait les miens aussi, je voulais juste t'aider à faire les tiens, mais si ce n'est pas nécessaire…

-Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose à faire à la place. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin ; Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir beaucoup chez les Dursley. Il prit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et jeta un œil sur le lit voisin, et constata qu'Hermione dormait toujours profondément. Il sourit, un brin surpris, car la jeune fille était toujours l'une des premières levées à Poudlard. Il se leva sans bruit, quitta la chambre et sortit sur la terrasse. Il s'accouda à la rambarde. La villa était surélevée par rapport au reste, et Harry surplombait ainsi une forêt de pins, derrière laquelle on distinguait l'océan. Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, et Harry se sentait heureux, tout simplement. Cela pouvait sembler étrange, alors que le plus puissant Mage noir était de retour au grand jour, et que son meilleur ami était à la recherche de son frère à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là ; mais Harry était juste heureux de pouvoir passer des vacances normales, lui qui n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion.

-Bonjour, Harry.

Harry se retourna pour voir qu'Hermione se tenait juste derrière lui, l'air légèrement ensommeillé. Il lui sourit, tandis qu'elle s'accoudait à la rambarde du balcon à ses côtés.

-Tu m'as l'air bien souriant, Harry. Ca fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

-Je suis juste content d'être là, répondit sincèrement Harry.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de lui adresser un sourire radieux, avant de baisser la tête.

-Tu sais Harry, l'autre jour, sur le chemin de Traverse. ..

Harry acquiesça, l'encourageant à continuer.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais refuser de venir avec mes parents et moi, termina Hermione en murmurant.

Harry sourit, tandis qu'Hermione continuait de fixer ses pieds. Dans un geste qui les surprit tous les

-Je sais, Hermione. Je l'ai bien vu quand j'ai croisé ton regard. C'est ce qui a fini de me convaincre d'accepter de venir. Je ne voulais surtout pas te faire la moindre peine, Hermione. Et crois-moi, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde ma décision.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui murmura quelques mots :

-Merci, Harry. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là plutôt que chez ton oncle et ta tante.

Les deux adolescents se turent un instant, contemplant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux, avant qu'Hermione ne rompe le silence :

-Comment s'est passé le début de ton été, Harry ?

Il comprit immédiatement que la jeune fille s'était fait violence pour poser cette question, aussi il s'empressa de lui adresser un petit sourire pour la rassurer, avant de se remettre à fixer l'océan au loin, cherchant comment formuler sa réponse.

-Mieux qu'on aurait pu le penser, je crois. Les Dursley ont été aussi horrible comme d'habitude, mais je me cramponnais à la pensée que j'allais bientôt les quitter pour aller au Terrier, et ça m'aidait à tenir. Par contre, les jours qui ont suivi la lettre de Ron ont été particulièrement déprimants…

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre.

-Je ne vais pas te cacher que ce qui s'est passé au Ministère m'a marqué. La mort de Sirius, le sort de Dolohov, le cerveau qui attaque Ron,… continua-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblotante, avant de se ressaisir. Mais il nous faut continuer à aller de l'avant, surtout maintenant que Voldemort est officiellement de retour. Moi plus que quiconque, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester à ruminer ces souvenirs-là éternellement.

-Tu sais, Harry, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé d'en faire plus que les autres dans la lutte contre V-Voldemort, lui répondit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Harry resta silencieux, repensant au contenu de la prophétie que Dumbledore lui avait dévoilé peu avant le départ de Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier devait se douter qu'Harry finirait bien par le révéler à son tour à Hermione et Ron. Cependant, Harry n'avait guère envie de discuter tout cela alors qu'Hermione et lui étaient pour l'instant dans l'euphorie de vacances bien méritées. Après tout, ils auraient tout le temps de le faire une fois de retour à Poudlard.

Leur première semaine de vacance se passa parfaitement bien, en toute quiétude. Harry se levait le premier le matin, s'accoudait à la rambarde avant d'être rejoint un peu plus tard par Hermione ; ils discutaient un peu sur la terrasse, avant d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner en compagnie des parents d'Hermione. Ils passaient la majeure partie de la journée tous les quatre, sur la plage ou dans les environs. Le soir, Hermione et Harry se rendaient souvent à Hossegor, grâce aux vélos qu'ils avaient loués. Ils passaient alors la soirée sur le port ou dans un bar, à discuter de sujets sérieux ou non.

Ce jour-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Comme à l'accoutumée, Harry s'était levé le premier, et se trouvait accoudé à la rambarde, savourant les rayons ardents du soleil sur son visage. Il appréciait ces premiers instants de la journée, en toute tranquillité, à laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Il aimait discuter ici avec Hermione lorsqu'elle le rejoignait une fois levée. Il pouvait découvrir son amie dans un contexte différent de celui de Poudlard, ou même de celui de leurs séjours à Terrier. Leurs nombreuses discussions lui plaisaient, quelqu'en soit le sujet. Très souvent, la discussion revenait sur le sujet des Weasley, et Harry éprouva quelques remords à la pensée qu'il n'avait toujours pas envoyé Hedwige aux nouvelles en Roumanie.

-Bon anniversaire, Harry.

Harry se retourna, et vit son amie lui sourire à pleine dents. Un peu surpris –Comme à l'accoutumée, il avait oublié son propre anniversaire-, il répondit cependant de bon cœur à l'étreinte de son amie qui s'était précipitée sur lui une fois le moment de flottement passé.

Après avoir discuté quelques instants sur la terrasse, les deux adolescents se rendirent dans la cuisine, où les parents d'Hermione souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire à Harry. Ils passèrent la matinée dans la villa et déjeunèrent tous les quatre. En début d'après-midi, les parents d'Hermione les informèrent qu'ils partaient tous les deux en promenade non loin de là, et que les deux jeunes sorciers pouvaient occuper leur après-midi comme ils le souhaitaient. Après concertation, et malgré qu'au loin quelques nuages avaient fait leur apparition, ils décidèrent d'aller profiter de la plage.

Une fois arrivée, Hermione allongea sa serviette sur le sable, et se mit à se badigeonner de crème solaire, ayant attrapé un coup de soleil le deuxième jour et n'ayant nulle envie de recommencer cette expérience.

-Harry, tu veux bien m'étaler la crème dans le dos, s'il te plaît ?

Harry s'exécuta sans mot dire. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Hermione lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle lui rende la pareille, ce à quoi Harry fit non de la tête, avant d'ajouter.

-Je préfère aller me baigner un peu, tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Non, Harry, je préfère me reposer un peu tout en bronzant pour le moment. Je te rejoindrais plus tard, d'accord ? Lui répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Pas de problème, Hermione.

Harry partit rapidement s'immerger dans l'eau, s'amusant à plonger sous les vagues qui déferlaient. Harry n'était jamais allé à la mer avant cette semaine, et il savourait ces sensations nouvelles. Il sourit en repensant aux cours de natations que les Dursley avaient fait prendre à Dudley alors qu'il était âgé de sept ou huit ans. Pour éviter de devoir s'occuper d'Harry plus que nécessaire, Pétunia lui ordonnait de rester assis à proximité de la piscine pendant les leçons de son cousin. Tandis que Dudley essayait tant bien que mal de faire autre chose que la planche, Harry écoutait attentivement les conseils des maîtres nageurs. Le premier été après son entrée à Poudlard, Harry avait profité de la peur qu'il inspirait aux Dursley pour aller mettre en pratique tout cela à la piscine du quartier.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry vit, non loin de là, les silhouettes des nombreux surfeurs qui s'amusaient dans l'espace qui leur était réservé à dompter les vagues qui s'offraient à eux. Il passa un moment à les regarder faire, avant de décider qu'il était temps pour Hermione de le rejoindre. Il sortit donc de l'eau, et se mit à se diriger vers son amie, avant de s'arrêter net en voyant la silhouette d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns debout à côté d'Hermione, visiblement en train de discuter avec elle. Il sourit à cette vue, pestant cependant de ne pas avoir ses lunettes pour mieux voir à quoi ressemblait cet inconnu. « Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir », pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement. Il se dirigea donc vers eux, distinguant de mieux en mieux l'inconnu au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il semblait un peu plus âgé qu'eux, et il devait sans doute avoir déjà atteint la majorité moldue. De taille plutôt moyenne, il avait des cheveux très sombres, qui lui tombaient sur leurs épaules et encadraient un visage mince au teint légèrement mat. Il était vêtu d'un short de bain noir et d'un simple t-shirt blanc. Le voyant arriver, Hermione sourit à Harry, et prit la parole, visiblement un peu gênée :

-Harry, voici Raphaël. Il est Français, mais parle parfaitement Anglais.

-Enchanté, Harry, s'exprima Raphaël, dans un Anglais effectivement irréprochable, quoique peut-être teinté d'un très léger accent. Il tendit la main, qu'Harry serra sans hésiter. Il avait une voix amicale, cependant, une fois qu'Harry eut mis ses lunettes, il fut un peu troublé par le regard du Français. Il avait d'étranges yeux bleu-gris, qui semblaient animés par une lueur moqueuse. Il chassa ces pensées de la tête, et se mit à écouter la discussion entre Hermione et Raphaël, sans toutefois véritablement y participer. Visiblement, Raphaël ne connaissait pas forcément beaucoup mieux qu'eux la région, étant originaire de la partie sud-est de la France ; Il leur apprit qu'il était là pour un « job d'été ». Quand Hermione lui demanda s'il profitait d'un jour de congé pour venir sur la plage, il se contenta d'un énigmatique « Pas vraiment », d'un ton faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas s'étendre sur la question, tout en semblant apprécier le mystère qu'il laissait planer. Cette réflexion finit de mettre Harry mal à l'aise, et il proposa alors à Hermione d'aller se baigner. Celle-ci sembla hésiter un instant, avant d'acquiescer de la tête, et de se tourner vers le Français :

-Tu veux venir avec nous, Raphaël ?

-Non, je dois aller travailler un peu. Une autre fois, peut-être, qui sait ?

Hermione acquiesça, et alla poser ses lunettes de soleil vers leurs affaires, à quelques mètres de là, laissant Harry seul avec Raphaël. Peu désireux de devoir faire la conversation, Harry tourna son regard vers les surfeurs. Raphaël l'imita, et après quelques secondes, il prit la parole, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry, d'un ton quelque peu dédaigneux:

-Ils font des choses tellement vaines parfois.

Harry tourna la tête vers le Français, et s'exprima avec surprise :

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Raphaël sembla surpris d'entendre la voix d'Harry, comme s'il avait oublié la présence de celui-ci, avant de lui répondre, d'un ton un peu plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Oublies ça, veux-tu ?

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de répondre, Raphaël s'était retourné vers Hermione qui venait de revenir vers eux. Celle-ci sembla prendre conscience du certain froid qui régnait entre les deux garçons, et s'adressa, un peu gênée, à Harry :

-On va se baigner, Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête, tandis qu'Hermione se tournait vers Raphaël, l'air toujours un peu embarrassée :

-Bon bah… A une prochaine fois peut-être, si on se recroises sur la plage pendant un de tes moments de temps libre.

-Oui, on se reverra sans doute, même si je suis un peu un acharné du travail. A bientôt, Harry et Hermione.

Harry salua Raphaël d'un simple signe de tête, et se dirigea vers l'eau, suivi d'Hermione. Harry avait la désagréable impression d'avoir le regard de Raphaël braqué sur sa nuque, mais lorsqu'il se retourna furtivement, il le vit déjà loin, le dos tourné à eux.

Ils s'amusèrent un moment dans l'eau, laissant les vagues les transporter où bon leur semblait. Au bout d'un certain moment, ils décidèrent de retourner à leurs serviettes. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers elles, Hermione demanda soudainement d'un ton hésitant :

-Dis, Harry, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu ais beaucoup apprécié Raphaël, je me trompe ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il a l'air sympa, mais j'ai parfois eu l'impression qu'il se moquait de nous, dan son regard, ses paroles. Et puis…

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui hésita un moment avant de continuer, sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

-C'est sans doute débile, mais lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux, il a fait une réflexion à propos des surfeurs qui m'a étrangement fait penser à celle qu'un sorcier de sang-pure, comme Malefoy, a à propos des Moldus.

Hermione eut l'air surprise, et Harry lui expliqua brièvement l'étrange échange qu'il avait eu avec Raphaël tout à l'heure. Hermione l'écouta sans dire un mot, et lorsqu'il eut fini, elle s'exprima d'une voix douce.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Harry. Mais peut-être qu'on se fait simplement des idées, tu ne penses pas ?

Harry acquiesça, et ils chassèrent tout cela de leurs pensées. Ils s'allongèrent un moment sur leurs serviettes, discutant de choses et d'autres, avant qu'Hermione ne finisse par se lever, déclarant qu'il était l'heure d'y aller.

-Mes parents ont prévu de nous emmener au restaurant pour ton anniversaire, Harry, donc si on veut qu'on ait tous les deux le temps de se préparer, il faut y aller maintenant.

Surpris par la nouvelle, Harry esquissa tout d'abord un sourire, avant de sembler gêné.

-J'apprécie beaucoup Hermione, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire tout ça pour moi, tu sais.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de répondre en souriant :

-C'est vrai, quelle idée de fêter l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami. Harry, arrête tes bêtises, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir à tous les trois de t'avoir avec nous et de pouvoir fêter ton anniversaire ensemble. De toute façon, le temps se couvre de plus en plus, et il est donc temps d'y aller.

En effet, les nuages gris au dessus d'eux se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants, et ils se dépêchèrent sur le chemin du retour. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de leur villa, les premières gouttes se mirent à tomber, et Hermione se mit à courir, avant d'être arrêtée par un cri d'Harry.

-Attends, Hermione !

Harry s'était légèrement écarté du chemin, comme attiré par quelque chose dans les buissons. Hermione le vit se baisser et son visage devenir soudainement livide. Hermione se précipita vers lui, et lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il regardait, elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour réprimer un cri. Devant eux, un sorcier gisait dans sa robe noire, les yeux grands ouverts, sa baguette à proximité de sa main droite. Hermione sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose, et se mit à courir en direction de la maison :

-Papa, Maman!

-Hermione, non! S'écria Harry.

Harry sortit sa baguette de son sac à dos, se félicitant intérieurement pour avoir pensé à l'amener. Il commença à courir toute allure, rattrapa son amie et la stoppa en la tirant par le bras. Harry voyait bien dans quel état de panique elle se trouvait, tremblant comme une feuille, son visage ravagé par l'angoisse. Elle tenta de se débattre, puis finit par se calmer en constatant qu'Harry ne la lâcherait pas. Il l'obligea à le regarder, avant de s'adresser à elle d'une voix douce :

-Hermione, je sais la peur que tu ressens, mais il ne faut pas foncer tête baissée. J'ai ma baguette, mais je me doutes que tu ne vas pas rester là sagement, donc suis-moi en restant derrière moi, d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, qu'Harry ouvrit en étant prêt à lancer tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, il se figea tandis qu'Hermione l'écarta violemment tout en éclatant en sanglots. Devant eux, le corps de Philip Granger était étendu par terre, les bras en croix, le regard vide. Tandis qu'Hermione sanglotait, à genoux près du corps de son père, Harry, l'estomac noué, s'avança jusque dans le salon, pour y voir Jane Granger reposant elle-aussi sur le sol, recroquevillé sur elle-même. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol, laissant éclater sa peine, avant d'entendre une voix s'adresser à lui :

-C'est dur, n'est-ce-pas, Harry Potter ?

Harry releva la tête et vit le garçon rencontré un peu plus tôt sur la plage, Raphaël, une baguette à la main, un large sourire sur le visage. Harry se releva en un éclair, et pointa sa baguette vers le Français :

-Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix remplie de haine.

-Je te l'ai dis, Harry, je suis un passionné du travail, répondit-il de façon moqueuse.

-Quel travail ? Assassinez des gens sans défense ?

-Et bien, cela en fait partie, oui. Ceci-dit, j'aime aussi m'occuper de ceux qui ont une baguette pour se défendre.

D'un simple mouvement de baguette, il envoya Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce, le faisant heurter violemment le mur. Il se releva, pour voir avec effroi qu'Hermione était rentré dans la pièce, avant de rester figée à la vision du corps inerte de sa mère, aux pieds de Raphaël. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit encore, et lorsqu'il leva sa baguette, Harry sentit d'instinct ce qu'il allait faire, et il se précipita vers son amie :

-Avada Kedavra ! S'écria Raphaël.

-Protego ! Hurla Harry, avec toute l'énergie possible.

Alors qu'un éclair vert avait jailli de la baguette du Français, le rayon fut stoppé par le bouclier d'Harry, s'étalant sur toute sa longueur, remplissant la pièce d'une lueur verte. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Raphaël sembla choqué un instant, avant de reprendre contenance et son sourire.

-Intéressant, Harry. Malheureusement pour moi, il semblerait que nous allions bientôt recevoir de la visite, et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Mais nous nous reverrons, Hermione et Harry, si vous êtes en état…

Raphaël disparut dans un pop sonore, alors qu'Hermione se précipita sur le corps de sa mère, les larmes coulant sans relâche sur ses joues, ainsi que sur celles d'Harry, qui s'était rapproché de son amie, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Aucun d'eux ne vit Dumbledore apparaître à côté d'eux, son regard rempli de tristesse et de colère, à la vision des deux adolescents agenouillés sur le sol, sanglotant sur la dépouille de Jane Granger.

Voici le troisième chapitre. Désolé pour le retard, les examens (bac et concours) ont eu raison de mon temps libre. En compensation, il est plutôt long (j'ai songé à le couper en deux, mais la première partie aurait peut-être été trop inintéressante). J'attends bien sûr vos réactions !


End file.
